Gory Fangtell
Gory FangtellCindy Robinson on Facebook, January 30, 2012 is a 2011-introduced and cartoon-only character. She is a vampire and a student at Monster High. She used to attend Belfry Prep before the school merged with Monster High and though the transition wasn't easy, no one would consider her and her fellow vampires not a part of the school these days. At Belfry Prep, Gory was a highly influential student and she continues to be so at Monster High, which occasionally causes her to clash with Cleo de Nile. Because she also has a mean streak to her, she and Toralei Stripe get along well. Gory is in a stable relationship with Bram Devein. Portrayers She is voiced by Cindy Robinson in English. Character Background Gory is a vampire who possibly was raised in Transylvania, although she has a slight Southern accent. When she was about 1400 years old, a couple of hundred years ago, she saved an important vampire lord from a sunburn, enabling her to have all her vampire powers. Eventually she studied at Belfry Prep and came across Monster High when the two schools merged. Personality Gory is a girl who knows her words. She is usually depicted has a bully because of her mean and obnoxious personality. She likes to mock the other students as she considers herself superior, due to her vampire status and her status at Belfry Prep. She enjoys others' misery and is envious when she sees others succeed. Snobby and picky, she isn't hesitant to point out others' mistakes and her patience is reserved specially if it involves things that aren't really significant, and is gentle in her speech, choosing the right words to express herself, usually her discontentment. She has though expressed moments of kindness, like when she allows Ygor to assist with the film, uninvited. Appearance Gory is a petite, curvy vampire with short black and violet angle-cut hair, burgundy eyes, pointed ears, and pale pink skin. She also has a beauty mark under the left side of her glasses under her eye. Her lips are a heavy color of red. Sticking with the color scheme of the vampires who went to Belfry Prep, she wears a red collared v-neck with a sash or waist clincher and a striped necktie. She also wears a black skirt, glasses, a Belfry Prep pin, knee high black socks, bat-winged heels, and a pair of bat-winged earrings, along with a black and plaid striped necktie. Abilities As a vampire, she can typical powers: * Vampire Powers: Gory gained her vampire powers about 1400 years ago when she saved a vampire lord from a major sunburn. She currently can transform into a bat and other things. Unlike Draculaura, she has full control over them. * Blood Sucking: It is unknown if she sucks blood or is a vegetarian vampire/vegan vampire like Draculaura, but she actually can have high blood-sucking abilities through her fangs. Through her fangs, she can suck blood from human beings, like any other vampire. * Bat Transformation: Like Draculaura and like Kieran Valentine, she can transform into a bat. In the Monster High franchise in the CGI specials, such as "Frights, Camera, Action!", it is said that vampires literally only have the ability to transform when doing a really good and impressive deed, usually for another vampire, according to the movie "Frights, Camera, Action!". But according to The Good, the Bat and the Fabulous, vampires have the ability to transform when they are a coming of age or in some case "old enough" to turn into a bat, as the webisode's description. * Hanging from surfaces: Like Draculaura, she can hang from ceilings. This is shown in "Fright On!" when she and Bram are observing Draculaura when she's sad and crying because she thinks Clawdeen wants to join "Were Pride". *'Immortality': Like all vampires she is immortal. Relationships Family Nothing is known except that her parents are vampires too. Friends Gory is a leader figure among the Belfry Prep vampires and captain of their fearleading team. This brought about a rivalry with Cleo de Nile when Belfry Prep and Monster High merged, but the rivalry was eventually settled and temporarily morphed into a friendship. While the Belfry Prep-Crescent Moon High conflict was ongoing, Gory and Bram took interest in Draculaura, seeking to get her to join their cultural group "Vampowerment". They took personal offense at her perceived abduction. Romance She dates Bram Devein. Between the two, Gory sometimes acts as a mastermind -equal and other times as the sly sidekick. She, however, only dates Bram in the webisodes. In the TV specials prior to 13 Wishes, she is treated as a backgrounder, being paired with other backgrounders instead of Bram. Timeline * October 31, 2011: Gory Fangtell makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Fright On!". * January 30, 2012: Gory Fangtell's last name is revealed through a Facebook post by her voice actor. * February 12, 2012: Gory Fangtell makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" * September 26, 2013: Gory Fangtell's 3D model is updated and debuts in "13 Wishes". * August 08, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Gory Fangtel. * September 02, 2014: Gory Fangtell is one of the contenders in the doll election of 2014. Gallery Gory_Fangtell_Profile_Art_CGI.png Facebook - Gory banner.jpg Gory-face.jpg GoryFrozen.jpg Gory getting zombie to hold drink.jpg Uncommon Cold - Gory Fangtell full.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Belfry Prep students Category:Fear Squad members Category:Generation 1 characters